When Eyes Meet
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: It's been years since Tohru and Kyo have seen each other. What happens when they see each other again? Will Tohru be able to put the pain of what happened behind her to resume a relationship with Kyo? And what will Akito do? Rated M for eventual smut. IP.
1. Chapter 1 Together Again

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to the goddess Natsuki Takaya. I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N. This is my first het lemon, so it will probably suck :p I had an urge to write het lemon, and I went with it :D I was originally going to have this as a one-shot, but you know, I like the plot too much to rush it XD Flashback is in _italics_.

Warning: KyoxTohru lemon. M rated in later chapters. Like, the last one, probably.

Together Again.

Tohru Honda ducked her head, stepping onto the train. It was raining outside, and she found her thoughts drifting to the boy who had captured her heart, all those years ago. Kyo Sohma. 'He always hated the rain.' She thought to herself, settling down in a seat. She stared out of the window, not really focusing on anything in particular. Then she saw something that made her jump up out of her seat. She ran out of the train and into the rain, staring after the slowly walking figure. 'Kyo-kun!' she yelled as loud as she could.

Kyo stopped in his tracks, facing away from her. 'No way… it can't be!' he thought to himself. In his head he had an image of the girl who'd changed his life, the one who he'd loved more then life itself, who he thought he'd be with forever, until that day.

_Kyo smiled at Tohru, walking in the garden at Shigure's house with her, holding her hand 'Can you believe we've been together a year?' he asked. Tohru shook her head 'Time has flown by so fast.' She smiled warmly back at him 'I'm glad we're together, Kyo-kun.' Kyo nodded 'You made me so happy when you said you loved me.' Tohru smiled and leant against his shoulder 'I was happy too, it was perfect.' Kyo and Tohru suddenly turned towards the house. Loud banging noises and shouting were coming from inside. 'I wonder if Ayame-san is visiting again?' Tohru said thoughtfully. A look of horror had crossed Kyo's face 'That's… that's not Ayame. That's Akito's voice.' Tohru shook slightly as she realised what that meant. Akito had come for her. Kyo yelled 'Run, Tohru, get as far away as you can. I'll stall Akito here!' Tohru nodded and ran into the forest, veering off the path to throw Akito of her tail for when she got past Kyo, which she surely would. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, a voice behind her snarled 'Well, Miss Honda, were you ever going to tell me about your and Kyo's relationship?' Tohru turned around and stood still. 'A-Akito-san.' She choked out. Akito slammed her into a tree, closing a hand around Tohru's throat 'Were you two ever going to tell me?' she asked furiously. Tohru gasped and choked, clawing at Akito's hand 'We… were… going… too… eventually…' she said with difficulty. Akito slammed her into the tree again 'Oh yeah, and when is eventually?!' she yelled out. Tohru closed her eyes and blacked out, sliding down the tree. A few hours later she blinked, feeling something soft, cold and wet beneath her. She was still laid on the wet mud, surrounded by Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Akito was nowhere to be seen. Tohru said 'Kyo-kun' weakly. Kyo was immediately by her side 'Oh, Tohru, I'm so sorry' he said, stroking her hair. Tohru was too weak to speak. Kyo picked her up 'I'm taking her back and I'll make her a bath.' Kyo walked back towards the house with her, sitting her down on the toilet seat as he ran her a bath. After he left the bathroom, Tohru pretended like she was going to get in it but then she climbed out of the window, and out of their lives._

Kyo turned around extremely slowly, to face her. His eyes widened in shock 'Tohru, it is you!' Tohru's eyes brimmed with tears and the pain with what happened all those years ago filled her. She stumbled slightly, walking towards Kyo, before falling forwards, onto the cold, wet ground. 'TOHRU!' Kyo yelled at the top of his voice.

A/N. Yes, I know it was very short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger :D This was going to be a one-shot, but now it's gonna be a multi-chap XD I hope you like :) Until the next chapter ^_^ But I should be on hiatus, so when that will be, I dunno :)


	2. Chapter 2 And The Pain Came Rushing Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N. Char-Char asked me to update this. I said no, since I had to study. But I felt guilty :P So here it is :D This chapter is in Tohru's POV. I can see this ending up kinda short. Again. Sorry.

Warning: Angsty Tohru. M rated in this chapter for swearing.

And The Pain Comes Rushing Back

I opened my eyes and blinked, looking around at the surroundings. 'Everything looks fuzzy.' I thought dozily. 'What happened?' I closed my eyes and opened them again, but that didn't ease the fuzziness. 'Tohru?' I heard my name said, but it sounded distant. 'Tohru.' I heard again, and then I began to make out a face above me. 'Kyo…….-kun?' I whispered quietly as his face came into focus. 'Where am I?' I whispered. 'Your at my apartment.' He answered, his voice a lot clearer to me then before. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down 'What happened?' I heard myself ask him. 'You passed out when you saw me.' He answered. I started to shake and tears leaked from my eyes, I hugged him tightly. 'I've missed you, so much.' I said to him. Then I saw the pain in his eyes and I pulled away from him, I curled up and wrapped my arms around my knees. 'I'm sorry, after what I did, I have no right to touch you.' Kyo reached out and stroked my hair out of my face 'What's in the past is in the past, Tohru. What's happened has happened.' My face crumpled at his kind words and I burst out crying. 'It's still hurting you, I can see it in your face. But you have to understand my reasoning behind why I did what I did.' Kyo sat down on the bed next to me. 'I'd like to know what your reasons were.' He said quietly. He wasn't being patronising, or hurtful, or any of those things. He was being sincere, and genuine, and caring. That hurt me all the more because I had left him, and my tears increased. 'I'm……… so sorry for leaving. For hurting you. I did it because I loved you. Because I had to protect you from that………. that monster.' Kyo looked at me 'You mean Akito?' I winced at the mention of her name and I my whole body started to shake with the terror of what had happened. 'After she tried to kill me………… my mind broke down. I couldn't focus on anything any more. The terror she put on me traumatised me. I can't hear her name any more without having panic attacks. There was just the one thing I could focus on during all my panic, only one thing I could see clearly. And that was you. I knew I had to protect you from that devil. And the only way to do that was to remove the object of her loathing from your life. And the object of her loathing was me. I couldn't have you getting hurt. So, when you all thought I was sleeping, I left you. It killed me to do it, you have no idea how much it hurt. But it was what I had to do.' I looked up to see tears running down his face. He hit me on the top of my head with your fist like you used to. 'Idiot.' He muttered. 'I would go through hell and back just to be with you. I don't give a shit about what she would have done to me.' I shook my head furiously 'If she had hurt you, _killed_ you, even, I wouldn't have been able to go on. The pain of being apart from you, but knowing you were still out there somewhere, I could cope with. But if you had died, or been hurt because of me, that pain would have been too much, and I wouldn't have been able to survive. I would have died with you on that day. If not physically, then emotionally.' Kyo sighed 'Back then, you were my life. You still are. You're my everything. I can't survive without you. You're my life, my soul, and I need you.' I wrapped my arms around him again in a tight hug. 'I'm sorry everything I've done, I really truly am. Can we start over?' Kyo nodded and I smiled broadly 'Hello, I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you.' Kyo smiled brightly 'Kyo Sohma. It's a pleasure.'


	3. Chapter 3 Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N. I have nothing to say, since I have no idea what I'm going to do in this chapter :p This time it's in Kyo's point of view :D Super short, sorry. I liked where I ended it.

Burning

She's in my arms. Here, in my arms, once again. Like she always should have been. I'm laid on my sofa, she's laid on my chest, and my arms are around her. She smiles up at me, and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. It must have shown on my face, as she has a slightly amused expression of her face, causing me to blush. She giggled at my blush, running her hand over my cheek bones and down my jaw.

I've never felt this before. This burning, this longing. I don't know what it is. It's an unusual feeling. The only thing I can compare it with was the pull that connected us to Akito. Only none of us wanted that. This time, I want to be by her side. I like the burning. At the same time, it's annoying. I don't know what I need to do to get rid of it.

It's at these moments when her blush deepens, that pretty blush I teased her about but that I really loved so much. And it's at these points when she always looks away from me, embarrassed, feeling much the same way that I do. I know, just from looking at her, that she feels this inexplicable longing too. More then that, she knows what it is.

I bit my lip, I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, what she knew that I didn't. I opened my mouth 'Tohru?' I said, question in my voice. When I saw that look in her eyes, a look that made me gasp, I knew exactly what this was. This was lust. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, hold her body, to love her completely. And it seemed she felt the same way. I looked away, I knew she wasn't ready, no matter what she appeared to want now.

Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm telling myself she doesn't want it because I'm the one that's scared. I'm scared of rejection. Of course I am. Because, even though the curse is broken........

...... I'm still the cat.


	4. Chapter 4 This Is It

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N. I actually know what I'm doing with this chapter :O So here goes :D I just noticed I have had this chapter written from ages ago and forgot to post it, so here it is :p

This is it

Tohru arrived at Kyo's apartment that night, slightly out of breathe. She usually greeted Kyo with a smile, but this time when he opened the door her eyebrows were furrowed in worry and there was a scratch on her cheek. Kyo noted that she was limping slightly, and he lifted her up into his arms. Normally Tohru would have argued, hating that she thought she was troubling him, but this time she didn't protest. This worried Kyo, he took her through and laid her on his bed. A quick look at her leg showed a sprained ankle, which he bandaged up. Kyo cleaned the cut on her cheek, then sat down on the bed beside her.

Tohru didn't say one word. When Kyo tried to ask her what happened, it was like she couldn't hear him. When he looked at her, her eyes were blank, unfocused. Kyo begged her to sleep, she looked in so much pain, emotional and physical. She just continued like she was ignoring him. After another hour she fell into a fitful sleep. She murmured to herself, so quiet that Kyo had no idea what she was saying.

She didn't wake up the next day.

Or the next day.

Or the day after that.

The next time she moved was two weeks later. When she hadn't woken up after four days Kyo had taken her to hospital. He had been by her side the entire time. He kept his fingers laced through hers all the time, listening to her breathing, sleeping sporadically, staying awake just so he could be by her side. The doctors told him it wasn't serious, and that she would wake up eventually. Kyo had laughed at this. She was in a coma, how could it not be serious? Severe physical and mental trauma, they said. Said she'd wake up in a couple of weeks. Kyo was awake, by her side, as always. He felt a small squeeze on his fingers, and he gasped. He lifted his head to look at her, and saw her eyelids fluttering. He squeezed her fingers back and she squeezed again, harder this time.

Suddenly he was forced back out of the way by an influx of nurses. Kyo watched, biting his lip nervously. The nurses examined Tohru, then smiled and stepped away. One nurse went to Kyo 'She's alive. Made it out of the coma good and healthy.' Kyo smiled then tears ran down his face in relief 'Thank you.' He grinned, then went back to Tohru's side, taking hold of her hand again.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Disclaimer: Belongs to Takaya-sama, who I worship and adore.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been super busy. I'll try to update more often but it most likely won't be possible, sorry.

Awakening

Kyo was holding onto Tohru's hand tightly. Her eyes were fluttering, as if they were butterflies wings. She opened her eyes, and everything was hazy for her. She could make out shapes, and above her she could see a shock of orange and a blur of tanned skin 'Kyo?' she wondered vaguely, before slipping back into sleep. An hour later her eyes tried to open once again, this time she opened them fully. As she strained to focus on Kyo's face she saw lines of worry. She gave him a week smile and she swore she had never seen anything more beautiful than the wide smile he gave her.

Kyo pressed his lips to her forehead, careful not to worsen her injuries 'Tohru, how do you feel?!' he asked frantically. Tohru replied quietly 'Sore. But I'll survive. How are you? Have you been eating and sleeping properly?' Kyo nodded 'I stayed here every night. The nurses gave me food, and a bed.' He then smiled 'You never change, do you? Always worrying about me. Baka.' He said fondly. Tohru smiled softly 'Thank you for staying by my side. And of course I worry about you. I've worried about you every day of my life, even when we were apart.' At this tears started to slowly slide down her face 'I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have lied. We were meant to be together forever, both of us knew it. Yet I left. The hurt I caused was my fault.'

Kyo shook his head 'You know that isn't true. You are not the one to blame in this. Akito is to blame. Even though the curse is broken she still wants to control us all. She doesn't want to be alone. And who can blame her? Anyone who has known the pain of being alone, someone such as Yuki and I, would know why she does not want to be alone. You forget who you are, you forget the comfort and happiness that you have when people are around you. You stop feeling, and the world is a cold and bleak place when you are alone. So in a way I do not blame Akito.'

Tohru took a deep, shuddery breath 'Akito did this to me.'

Kyo gasped and took a step back. His face darkened. He wouldn't let Akito ruin their lives. Not again. Face like thunder, Kyo made his resolve. The resolve to end this, whatever it took.

A/N. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha scary Kyo! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
